3 maneiras para tentar te seduzir dentro de um carro
by Mousse Ritz
Summary: U.A. - Sasuke sempre foi o garanhão com as mulheres mas descobre que uma garota não cede ao seu charme. Ele tem que seduzi-la antes que a deixe em casa e acabe perdendo a oportunidade. /REESCRITA


**Fic: **3 **maneiras** para tentar te _seduzir _dentro de um carro

**{REESCRITA}**

.

**Sinopse:** Sasuke sempre foi o garanhão com as mulheres mas descobre que uma garota não cede ao seu charme. Ele tem que seduzi-la antes que a deixe em casa e acabe perdendo a oportunidade.

.

**Gêneros:** Romance e Humor.

.

**Avisos: **Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Linguagem Informal.

.

**Presente de aniversário para uma das minha leitoras e escritoras prediletas. **Gaby Amorinha**, feliz aniversário e muito anos de vida, menina. (:**

.

Era uma manhã ensolarada, em um quarto um pouco escuro e avermelhado com peças e mais peças de roupas brancas e coloridas espalhadas pelo chão. A cortina completamente fechada impedindo a entrada dos primeiros raios de sol e a cama desarrumada contendo um casal adormecido. Não por muito tempo. Sasuke abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor... um quarto onde, com certeza, não voltaria mais. Olhou para o outro lado da cama redonda e cor-de-vinho e, deitada ali, havia uma menina de cabelos caramelados e coberta por uma pequena peça de um lençol branco. Mais uma menina que, nem ele, sabia quem era. Além do mais, ela era como as outras: mais uma. Então, porque lembrar? Elas são meros objetos de prazer e nada mais que isso.

Sasuke se lenvantou e se vestiu calmamente sem se importar em fazer algum ruído que fosse acordar a moça. Então, ele saiu do apartamento sem nem ao menos deixar um bilhete ou algo assim. Nada.

Uchiha Sasuke, o galã, o pegador, o sedutor, o gostosão e... o rei. Nenhuma garota conseguia escapar de seu charme. E, com isso, a cada dia, ele acordava em um lugar diferente com uma garota diferente. Era disso que ele gostava. E ele sentia um prazer delicioso fazendo isso. Torturá-las com sua beleza e em seguida descartá-las era a sua maior diversão.

Ele dobrou a esquina e entrou em uma sorveteria. Um lugar familiar e casual onde sempre ia todos os dias, gostando ou não. Era um estabelecimento repleto de cores vivas e alegres demais para o gosto de Sasuke e isso, com certeza, o incomodava. Ele se sentou em sua habitual mesa no canto mais afastado do lugar onde ele podia observar cada face ali presente sem ao menos ser notado. E era isso que ele queria: não ser notado. O plano teria funcionado se um certo jovem loiro com um avental colorido e calças alaranjadas não o tivesse visto e gritado "_Hey, hey! Vejam só quem está aqui!_" fazendo várias meninas pousarem seus olhos sobre o moreno e em seguida secarem ele com caras maliciosas.

- Sasuke! Belezinha? - disse o loiro perto da mesa e esticando a mão por mero cumprimento.

- Naruto... - ele o encarou e em seguida olhou para a mão do loiro com desprezo.

- Você nunca foi de cumprimentar, não é?

- E até hoje você não aprendeu. - ele respondeu com seu tom sem emoção e indiferente de sempre.

- Hey, hey... calma lá, galã. O que vai querer hoje? - ele perguntou retirando um bloquinho do bolso do avental colorido.

- Chocolate. - novamente a indiferença.

- Cobertura?

- Só o sorvete.

- Confeitos?

- Naruto, só o sorvete.

- Ok, senhor sem graça. - e saiu para buscar o pedido do amigo.

Uzumaki Naruto não era lá aquela fonte de inteligência, mas era um bom amigo... e dava descontos nos sorvetes. Era um vício tão grande que, se Sasuke não fosse amigo de Naruto, iria à falência. E como muitos dizem por aí, "ele não engorda de ruim".

Naruto voltou com o pedido do amigo em um potinho tão colorido quando o seu próprio avental e se sentou na mesa junto com o moreno com o sorriso animado e gigantesco que só ele sabia dar.

- Vai ao baile, Sasuke?

- Baile? - ele disse com a colher na boca.

- É. Aquele baile de máscaras que os Yamanaka vão fazer hoje à noite.

- Não estou sabendo.

- Da Ino e dos pais dela, mané. Ás vezes você é muito lerdo, dobe.

- Cale a boca, teme. - ele pareceu pensar - Oh, sim. Yamanaka. Aquela lá eu já abri as pernas 4 vezes.

- Cara, você, sinceramente, já pegou melhores.

- Eu sei, mas, ela tem peitos que parecem melões. - disse Sasuke simplesmente colocando mais uma colherada na boca.

- Isso é verdade. - respondeu Naruto.

O silêncio se formou, mas Sasuke não se importou. O sorvete estava delicioso demais para que ele se importasse.

- E aí? Você vai? - perguntou Naruto quebrando o silêncio.

- Não.

- Porquê?

- Porque não quero.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- Ah, vamos, Sasuke! Será divertido! - ele disse sorrindo exageradamente de novo.

- Se eu disser que sim você vai me fazer o favor de parar de me atormentar? - ele falou irritado e limpando a boca com um guardanapo.

- Siiiiim. - ele respondeu debil e animadamente.

- Está bem, eu irei. - ele respondeu vencido.

Naruto sorriu largamente mais uma vez.

- Então nos vemos ás 8.

.

Sasuke abriu a porta do banheiro com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e outra esfregando as madeixas negras e encarou a roupa em cima da cama.

- Hm... no que eu fui me meter...?

Ele colocou a toalha que estava esfregando os cabelos no pescoço e deixou cair no chão a toalha que estava presa na cintura. Pegou e vestiu uma cueca azul escura e colocou uma calça social preta, as meias brancas e os sapatos também pretos tornando-se muito sedutor. Jogou a toalha do pescoço no chão, nada de gravatas e nada de colete. O blazer preto e aberto sobre a camisa azul social e de botões estava perfeito. O cabelo negro ainda arrepiado e por cima dos belos orbes negros e foscos uma linda e elegante máscara em prata e azul marinho.

- Fazer o quê...? Hora da festa. - ele falou sozinho e sem muita emoção ao deixar o apartamento.

.

A casa dos Yamanaka fazia jus ao ser chamada de mansão. Ela era realmente enorme e linda, em um estilo meio medieval e com um bélissimo quintal enorme com as mais diversas espécies de flores espalhadas pelo mesmo. Chegando, Sasuke não pôde deixar de ser o centro das atenções, tanto de homens ciumentos quanto de mulheres babando. Ele cruzou o salão ainda indiferente e com as mãos no bolso e não pôde deixar de notar Naruto. Sinceramente é impossível não notar um cara loiro gritando com uma máscara laranja e berrante.

- Se não é o Sasuke! - ele gritou com um copo de, aparentemente, vodka na mão quando Sasuke se aproximou.

- Imbecil, pare de gritar.

- Cara, é uma festa! VAMOS ENCHER A CARA! - Naruto disse muito animado e com as bochechas avermelhadas.

- Não.

- Sasuke, você é muito sem graça.

- Só estou a fim de ficar sóbrio nessa festa irritante. Você é um...

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, ele avistou algo do outro lado do salão. Algo, não e sim alguém. Uma jovem com cabelos estranhos e belos em um tom cor-de-rosa e repicados em um franjão de lado, pele alva, uma boca bem desenhada e rosada, o nariz arrebitado, corpo esculpido em um vestido verde claro e brilhoso, mãos finas e delicadas dentro de luvas cumpridas e verdes quase transparentes. Nos pés, um delicado sapado de salto alto prateado e sobre os olhos carregados de lápis preto, uma máscara verde clara e prateada. Nas orelhas, brincos gigantescos de argola prateadas e nos pulsos, pulseiras da mesma cor.

- ... linda.

- Como é que é? - perguntou Naruto.

- Hm... - Sasuke disfarçou o mico - Imbecil. - ele voltou a pose séria, controlada e sem emoção de sempre torcendo para que Naruto não perguntasse nada, o que foi em vão.

- O que você tava olhando? - Naruto se esticou para olhar sobre a cabeça de Sasuke e avistar a mesa colorida e variada de comes e bebes.

- Nada, imbecil.

- Tava olhando pra mesa de comida? Fantástica, né? Ih, olha, tem uma senhora roubando umas empadas e colocando na bolsa.- ele apontou.

- Hm? - Sasuke se virou, avistou a tal senhora e uma gota desceu sobre a sua testa

- Cara... você estava olhando para a velhinha...

- Não! Eu não estava! Tinha uma garota muito gata agora a pouco bem ali.

- Sasuke, você já chegou bêbado na festa?

- Naruto, seu imbecil, eu não sou cego. - e Sasuke saiu atravessando a multidão.

O moreno olhava para os lados e empurrava a multidão para passar, foi quando ele sentiu uma mão pequena, um pouco fria e delicada puxando o seu braço para trás.

- Sasukezinho, você veio! - a garota grudou em seu braço.

- Ino...

Yamanaka Ino, uma bela menina loira de olhos azul-petróleo. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e usava um berrante vestido vermelho e um salto agulha preto. O rosto carregado de maquiagem e ela não estava usando máscara. _Ela já esteve mais bonita_, pensou Sasuke, _ficaria melhor de márcara. Mas os peitos dela fazem tudo valer a pena_, completou.

- Não achei que viesse.

- É... nem eu... - ele olhava ao redor ainda procurando a garota.

- Você veio me ver, né? - a garota brincava com os dedos no peito dele.

- Oh, sim... claro... - seu sarcasmo era evidente e ele não dava muita importância em ser rude. Ino riu.

- Sasuke, seu safadinho... - ela o olhou com cara maliciosa.

Sasuke não respondeu. Ele estava muito focado na sua busca pela tal garota de cabelos estranhos. Então, Ino segurou a gola da camisa do rapaz e começou a puxá-lo pela multidão.

-Vamos para um lugar - ela parou, se virou e aproximou a boca do ouvido dele - onde possamos ficar a sós... - ela virou para frente e voltou a puxá-lo.

- Er... - ele olhou para o lado.

- A gente vai se divertir muito e...

- Nos divertir com o que...?

Ino parou, havia alguma coisa diferente no tom de voz de Sasuke. Ela se virou e encontrou um menino, mas este não era Sasuke.

- Chouji?! - perguntou espantada ao homem rechonchudo.

- Espero que aonde a gente vá se divertir tenha comida, estou com uma fome, ainda não tive a oportunidade de ir na mesa de comida.

.

Sasuke tinha saído do meio da multidão, estava em um grande pátio, ele olhava para trás em vários momentos com medo de que Ino aparecesse novamente.

_Acho que despistei ela. _- ele estava pensando quando, de repente, esbarrou em alguém - Desculpa. - falou.

- Não, não. Não foi nada. - ela disse sorrindo. Sua voz era doce e angelical.

- Você... - ele apontou para a menina. Aquela era a garota que ele estava procurando e ela conseguia ser ainda mais linda de perto.

- Eu?

- Você... hm... porque você está aqui fora? - não foi um disfarce muito bom.

- Bom, eu nunca foi chegada nessas festas, sabe? Mas e você? Fugindo de quê? Ou de quem? - ela sorriu.

- SASUKEZINHOOO! - ele escutou a voz da loira novamente.

- Oh, Deus... EU TÔ FUGINDO DELA! - ele se jogou atrás de um arbusto - Você não me viu, ok?

- Pode deixar. - e ele se escondeu nas moitas. Então, a loira apareceu e se aproximou.

- Hey, Sakura, você viu um cara alto, moreno e lindo?

- Ino, o Shikamaru está lá dentro.

- Não estou falando do Shikamaru...

- Oh, sim... como eu sou distraída... o Chouji está na mesa de doces. Ino, você realmente tem um gosto meio estranho pra caras. - ela sorriu.

- Ah, desisto, vou procurar ele em outro lugar. Nunca valeu a pena perguntar nada para você. - ela se virou - SASUKEZIINHOOO! - e saiu correndo.

- Hey, psiu... ela já foi... Sasukezinho. - ela disse ao moreno e riu ao pronunciar 'Sasukezinho'.

- Ei, é só Sasuke, ta legal? - ele se levantou e a rosada riu mais - Ta rindo do que, Sakura? É Sakura, né? - ele perguntou enquanto tirava umas folhas do cabelo.

- É sim. Tô rindo porque achei o apelido engraçado, Sasukezinho. - ela riu de novo.

- Já disse que é só Sasuke.

- Desculpa, **Sasuke**. - ela fez questão em dar ênfase ao dizer o nome dele.

Ele se encostou descontraídamente em um banco, sem saber o que dizer. Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke tinha problemas para falar com garotas? Com outras, nada; mas, parecia diferente com Sakura. As palavras simplesmente não saíam. E eles ficaram assim: em um silêncio contrangedor durante poucos minutos, até que Sakura tomou a iniciativa de quebrá-lo:

- Hm... ta a fim de ir embora?

- Ir embora? - ele fez uma pausa- Ta, pode ser. - ele respondeu rápido e indiferente ao perceber que essa poderia ser a oportunidade perfeita para ficar com ela - A gente podia ir no meu carro. - completou.

- Se não for incômodo...

- Claro que não.

- Que bom. - ela sorriu - Então, vou pegar minha bolsa. Vejo você no estacionamento. - ela sorriu.

- Está bem.

Sakura partiu o seu rumo para dentro da mansão dos Yamanaka e Sasuke se dirigiu ao estacionamento atrás de seu belo EcoSport preto e estacionou na porta da festa a espera de Sakura. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, suspirou ao tirar aquela máscara ridícula e a jogou no banco de trás.

- Sasuke, você ta perdendo a sua confiança... - ele disse sozinho e colocando a mão sobre o rosto.

- Hey! - Sakura apareceu na janela do carro.

- Ah, você chegou... - ele respondeu após o susto.

- Obrigada pela carona e desculpa pelo incômodo. - ela sorriu.

- O que ta esperando? Entra aí.

- Ta legal. - e ela entrou.

- Quer que eu te deixe em casa ou você prefere ir a algum lugar? - ele disse esperançoso.

- Se não for incômodo, prefiro que me deixe em casa.

- Claro. - ele disse em um tom meio baixo - Onde fica?

- Rua das Cerejeiras, nº 281. - ela retirou a máscara e Sasuke pôde reparar melhor os seus olhos.

- Caraca! SEUS OLHOS SÃO VERDES! - ele exclamou ao ligar o carro e começou a dirigir.

- É, não é difícil reparar.

- É difícil reparar com essa quantidade excessiva de lápis preto nos olhos. - dirigindo.

- Eu gosto. - ela riu.

- É algo desnecessário.

_Ok, Sasuke. Nada de recuar. Esta é a hora perfeita para ativar o "__Efeito Sharingan¹__". Ninguém resiste a ele_, Sasuke pensou.

Então, Sasuke pôs seu plano em ação e ativou o 'Efeito Sharingan'. Esse era o modo idiota em que o Naruto dizia que Sasuke estava toda a vez que ia atrás de uma 'presa'. O seu jeito sensual e irresistível, completamente controlado. O momento em que ele seduz apenas com o olhar.

Ele serrou um pouco os olhos e, de acordo com Naruto, seus olhos adquiriram um certo brilho rubro.

Eles dobraram a esquina e pararam no sinal. Sasuke se virou e passou a olha-la fixamente com o 'Efeito Sharingan'.

- Sakura... - ele falou simplesmente com uma voz totalmente sensual e tentadora e se aproximou dela.

- Sasuke...? - ela olhou estranhando.

- Hm...? - ele sorriu de lado, tornando-se ainda mais sedutor.

- Sasuke!

- Sim? - ainda com a mesma voz.

- Você está passando mal?

- Passando mal?

- Você parece que está sentindo dor... - preocupada.

- Sentindo dor? - uma enorme gota desceu em sua testa.

- É... você está bem?

- Tô... tô sim. - respondeu arrasado.

- Mesmo?

- É... - mais arrasado.

O sinal abriu e eles continuaram o caminho.

_Deus. DOR?! Não acredito que o "Efeito Sharingan" não funcionou, e_le pensou.

Então, Sakura começou a contar uma história sobre o hamster morto dela ter tido um ataque cardíaco e sobrevivido e tendo uma morte trágica caindo dentro do vaso sanitário. Sasuke não escutava e balançava a cabeça, quando achava necessário, fingindo que estava prestando atenção.

_Não acredito que terei que tentar o "boceja e abraça", o método pré-histórico do Naruto para arranjar garotas_, o moreno pensou.

Eles pararam em outro sinal e mais um plano entrou em prática. Ele, então, bocejou e quando ele foi passar o braço sobre os ombros dela, ela abaixou para pegar a máscara da festa que havia caído no chão do carro graças a freada. Sasuke ficou irritado. Estava ele amaldiçoado ou algo do tipo? Porque todas as tentativas para tentar seduzir Sakura estavam fracassando?

Então, lhe veio algo em mente. Algo clichê, mas mesmo assim era alguma coisa.

Ele lembrara que uma vez emprestou o carro para Naruto para ele dar umas voltas com uma menina que ele pretendia dar uns amassos. E ele levou um CD. CD esse que ficou no carro. O loiro disse que eram músicas românticas e elas deixaram a garota louca por ele.

_Talvez funcione_, pensou Sasuke esperançoso.

Então, ele pediu licença a rósea e colocou o CD para tocar no aparelho de som do carro. Em poucos segundos You Found Me da banda The Fray tomou conta do lugar. Sasuke, então, começou a balançar a cabeça, como se estivesse curtindo a música e sorriu de lado para a menina que contribuiu. O moreno pôs o braço sobre os ombros da menina e só faltou soltar um gritinho de felicidade. Finalmente, ele havia conseguido. Só faltava conseguir beijá-la.

**Lost and insecure **

_[Perdido e inseguro]_

**You found me, you found me**

_[Você me achou, você me achou]_

**Lying on the floor **

_[Deitado no chão]_

**Surrounded, surrounded **

_[Cercado, cercado]_

**Why'd you have to wait?**

_[Por que você teve que esperar?]_

**Where were you? Where were you?**

_[Onde você estava? Onde você estava?]_

**Just a little late**

_[Só um pouco tarde]_

**You found me, you found me**_  
[Você me achou, você me achou]_

É. Realmente, tudo estava completamente perfeito. Nada poderia dar errado. Nada.

Mas, acho que esqueceram de que o CD era do Naruto, né?

**Early morning **

_[Logo de manhã]_

**The city breaks**

_[A cidade nasce]_

De repente, um som começou a sair dos auto-falantes do carro. Uma batida repetitiva e com um homem que repetia coisas indecentes e sem sentido.

- Como é que é? Que raio de música é essa? - Sasuke gritou com muita raiva.

Sakura, por sua vez, caiu na gargalhada e respondeu:

- É um funk estranho que lançaram por aí. - ela riu mais.

Pronto. Já era. A casa de Sakura já estava próxima e esse CD bizarro estragou tudo. Ele matava Naruto de diversas formas em sua mente e o amaldiçoava também. Ótimo, tudo estava _as mil maravilhas_ para o lado do Sasuke.

Ele, então, surrou o botão para desligar o rádio. Era o fim. Ele não iria conseguir _comer_ ela e essa era a realidade.

- Ah, Sasuke. Para aqui, essa é a minha casa, a esbranquiçada. - a rosada disse e Sasuke estacionou em frente a uma casa simples. Não era lá tão grande assim. Mas, com certeza, era bem bonita.

- Está entregue. - ele sorriu meio desanimado.

- Obrigada. - ela deu um beijinho leve na bochecha dele. - Eu me diverti á beça. - então ela puxou um papelzinho da bolsa e anotou alguma coisa, em seguida, o entregou para o Sasuke. Era o número do telefone dela.

- O quê? Pra quê isso? - ele perguntou.

- Você é o primeiro garoto que eu... vamos dizer assim, "saio" e que não deu em cima de mim. Sem falar que você é um gato e me faz rir muito. Se quiser, me liga um dia desses, ok? - ela sorriu e saiu do carro.

_Sasuke, Sasuke... você não perdeu a sua ginga._

.

.

.

_FIIIM!_

_Espero que gostem e espero que a Gabii também goste. (:_

**Mousse**_ Ritz_


End file.
